


Morning with Spidey & She-Hulk

by Cornholio4



Category: She-Hulk, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Peter Parker wakes up in his home he shares with his girlfriend Jennifer, see how a morning is like dating the She-Hulk.





	Morning with Spidey & She-Hulk

25 year old Peter Parker, who was secretly known as Spider-Man, woke up in his bed in the arms of his girlfriend Jennifer Walters who was publicly known as the She-Hulk. "_Since I was bit by that spider a decade ago; the Parker luck has had its ups and downs but now being with this fun beautiful Amazon of a woman, it has finally turned around for me._" Peter thought in his head.

Jennifer herself woke up and looked to Peter while lying in her oversized nightgown, "Morning Peter, what's on your mind now?" Jennifer asked stretching her arms and Peter making sure she did not hit him.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to be with you." Peter responded and Jennifer smirked.

"You mean how you are in a relationship with a woman beyond your league, who is not only a successful lawyer who lets you crash in her house but is also much stronger than you?" Jennifer asked and Peter glared at he was he was getting up himself. "I am kidding of course Peter, you're a swell and sweet guy Peter. I am happy with you, you're much better than other guys that I have been with." Jennifer replied and Peter knew of other partners Jennifer had been with previously.

They both had their fair share of exes, Jennifer was once with John Jameson the son of J. Jonah Jameson who was Spider-Man harshest critic and was currently the Mayor of New York City. Peter smirked thinking of a wise crack "you mean like the Mole Man and the Jug-"

Instantly Jennifer was up in his face with a glare, "I think I should make it clear not to bring up those examples again. Especially the one you were about to bring up." Jennifer warned him but Peter thought he could press it even further.

Peter faked a look and told her "sorry Jennifer but there are worst guys you could have been associated with. Like how about MODOK..." Peter then felt himself being lifted up by Jennifer and was in position of a wrestling move which name escaped Peter at the moment. However he knew that it was the one used by Bane to break Batman's back in the comic book storyline Knightfall.

"Be careful about what you joke about Peter, don't push your luck in thinking I won't try and snap your back. I think you would be able to recover with what healing abilities you have but it will still be painful." Jennifer warned him and Peter was in a terrified panic.

His Spider-Sense was not going off and Peter knew she wouldn't really go on with it; it was just to set an example about what he should joke about. Despite knowing this, Peter still felt terrified.

"I'm sorry Jennifer! I won't joke about you and the Arnim Zola copycat again and I won't bring up the other world you and Helmet Brute again!" Peter yelled and Jennifer smirked as she put him back down on the bed gently. She then patted his head like an obedient puppy which made him glare.

"I actually hope you do bring it up again so I can mess with you again." Jennifer joked to him as she then went to get dressed; Peter had to let out a little bit of a laugh. Dating her was never boring.

Peter then went to get dressed again and decided to check messages for him, there were ones related to his job as a scientist at Horizon Labs and then noticed a message from SHIELD. He then looked at the message from SHIELD which was a voiceover with the SHIELD hologram.

It was a callout to the various science minds of the Superhero community to come to the Hellicarrier to look over readings they found coming from. Bruce Banner would be expected of course so Peter gets to bond with his girlfriend's cousin.

Still it was nice to be recognised for the gifted scientist he was as most people tend to forget about that part.

He looked and saw Jennifer walked into the living room in her purple business suit and glasses, "A message from SHIELD, is it an emergency?" Jennifer asked alarmed as SHIELD rarely directly contacted them. Usually it was through the Avengers if they needed Superhero help from them, which they were both members of.

"Nothing urgent." Peter told her making her feel easier but Peter had a grin thinking of an idea. "Plus nothing you should be concerned off, was addressed to me and I don't have to tell you as a senior member of the Superhero community." Peter stated as Jennifer put her hands on her hips.

"Senior member? I am about a decade older than you? You think you qualify as a more Senior Superhero just because you were bitten by that spider years before I had to get that transfusion with Bruce?" Jennifer asked sounding like she was insulted.

Then they shared a laugh before going over their schedules for the day, before they left Peter told her "you know earlier, you got lucky and I was off guard." Jennifer then faced him while straightening her glasses. "I have been able to take on strong enemies before like your cousin on a rampage. I think I could have taken you on in if I was ready and I have experience fighting green enemies like Osborn and Gargan." Peter continued ignoring the part of his brain with common sense.

"We will see about that next time we are at the sparring area of the Avengers Mansion. Just because I will leave you in one piece and that I love you, don't think I will entirely go easy on you." Jennifer challenged him with a smirk and Peter smirked back, he knew he will probably be regretting his words later but he was looking forward to sparring.

He did have a few tricks after all, no matter what happened he will not regret starting his relationship with Jennifer Walters.


End file.
